From This Moment
by milkandwood
Summary: A Dwayne (The Rock)/Trish/Stephanie love triangle story! Chappy 4 up! What does Stephanie have planned and should Dwayne trust Shane O? Find out in this chapter!
1. He Wants Her, He Wants Her Not

Disclaimer: I do not Own Dwayne but I wish I did. I do not own Trish but my hubby wishes he did. Also, I do not own Stephanie but my husband and I both wish we did!

A/N: Ever since Dwayne has returned my Dwayne muse has been a pain in the ass. All I have had to listen to is, "Kurt is getting all the spotlight." I really don't know who I am going to write about now that Kurt is hurt and Dwayne will be leaving again eventually. Anywho, this fic is to shut my annoying Dwayne muse up! ENJOY!

Distribution: Sure! Just ask and pay 500 a copy! MMMWWAAAHHH!

From This Moment

"And don't forget a smile to die for!"

"Oh yeah and a smile to die for."

Stephanie and Trish stood in the back stage joking. There were looking through the Raw 2003 Preview magazine and got stuck on a Picture of Dwayne.

"You would think we would be use to seeing him half naked but damn! He looks hot!"

"Hey, I think he looks pretty hot too."

Trish heard Dwayne's voice from the behind of them and froze. When they turned around he was smiling from ear to ear.

"Hello ladies."

"Uh, hi Dwayne." Trish started. 

Then she realized she was still holding the magazine with the picture of Dwayne on it. She just dropped it on the ground and watched as Dwayne bent over to pick it up. She looked over at Stephanie who was standing there frozen and not moving.

"Hey, that's a good picture of me. The camera likes me."

"The cameras not the only one." Stephanie said evilly. Trish just looked at her in amazement.

"What is that supposed to mean Ms. McMahon? Does that mean you want some of the people's strudel." Dwayne replied leaning in closer to Stephanie.

"Maybe?" Stephanie replied through a sexy grin.

"I will stop by your room tonight, Stephanie. I will catch you then." Dwayne replied as he pointed his finger at her and walked off.

"What the hell was that, Stephanie?"

"That's called taking a chance. He seemed flattered we were drooling over him so I took the chance."

"How could you tell that?" Trish asked.

"I could just tell. Man Trish you really need to learn how to read men better. They are all the same. No wonder you don't have a boyfriend."

"What the hell? I didn't do anything to you. I was just asking."

"Hey I'm not mad. I'm just stating the obvious." Stephanie said coldly before walking off.

Trish just stood there. She couldn't believe what had just happened. Not only was she embarrassed in front of Dwayne but also her best friend had just made her feel like shit. She walked off to the empty ring. Maybe sitting down there in the silence would help her forget the whole thing. The worse part of it was that Stephanie knows how she feels about Dwayne yet he's probably over there having some pie!

"Damn it!" Trish yelled real loud kicking the side of the ring.

"Calm down, princess."

"Dwayne, I didn't see you there. What are you doing? I thought…

"I'm just taking time to relax and Trish that's the second time I have caught you off guard tonight." Dwayne laughed back at her sliding in the ring.

"Well, you shouldn't sneak up on people. It's not nice."

"Hey no body snuck up on anyone. I come out here every night after the arena is cleared. Its how I wine down for the night."

Dwayne was bouncing back and forth in the ring jabbing the air. He looked like Sylvester Stallone in Rocky.

"Yo Rocky!" Trish said with an Italian accent.

Dwayne started laughing and walked over to the ropes looking down on her. His beautiful brown eyes made her want to melt on the inside.

"Get in the ring, Ms. Stratus."

Trish smiled. "Dwayne, I'm not in the mood but thanks."

"Awe come on, Trish. Don't make me out to look like The People's chump."

Trish smiled and laughed a little.

"Come on Trish. Do it for Rocky."

Trish slides through the bottom rope and stared at Dwayne for a minute before she ran out in the middle of the ring.

"Come on, Rock! Come get some Stratisfaction!"

Dwayne smiled and ran over to the where she was. He got behind her and placed his hands on her hips. Trish jumped a little from his touch and felt chills run up her spine. Without hesitation Dwayne rolled her up in a roll up. Trish quickly kicked out and jumped back to her feet.

"Hey that wasn't fair. I wasn't ready."

"Looks like I got something for catching you off guard." Dwayne laughed before going right back in for the pin.

Trish let out a playful yell as he ran into her taking her to the ring floor with him. They both lay there laughing. Dwayne started to get up and leaned in close to Trish. He was so close their lips were almost touching. Trish could feel her heart pounding. How bad she wanted to taste this man. Suddenly Dwayne pulled away.

"Uh I gotta go. I think I'm relaxed. I will catch you later, Trish." Dwayne said as he left the ring.

Trish wanted to die. She knew he was off to go be with Stephanie and she was left by herself. They had come so close. Oh how she wished he had kissed her and that might have made him forget about running off to The Billion Dollar Princess.

Trish walked back to the garage and drove back to her hotel room. She had a week to try and relax. She wanted to take that week to forget about Stephanie but most importantly to forget about Dwayne. She could feel her heart breaking into a million pieces as she looked at her self in the mirror.

"Why does it hurt so bad? He never even knew how I felt? Its not like he was always going to be single." She cried.

She sat down on the bed and cried. She was just dying on the inside. She started to go to the bathroom when her phone rung.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Trish. It's Steph."

Trish didn't say anything. She was silent on the other end.

"Look, I know you are mad but I wanted to say I was sorry and for all that it's worth Dwayne didn't come over last night."

"He didn't?" Trish asked.

"No he called and said something had come up and he had to cancel."

"Oh, really?" Trish said trying not to laugh in Stephanie's ear.

"Anyway I just thought you should no." Stephanie said coldly hanging up the phone.

Trish hung up the phone and smiled. She could feel her heart start fluttering but she knew what she had to do. She had come so close to loosing Dwayne and she wasn't going to stand around and watch it happen a second time.

A/N: Please R/R. I will put up more chappys if you want me too. Hope you enjoyed the start anyway R/R


	2. The Devil's Swim

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything!

Trish drove to The Doubletree Hotel where Dwayne was staying. Once she walked through the sliding glass doors her heart started pounding and there was a horrible feeling in her gut. _This isn't such a good idea_ she thought to her self. She started to turn around and leave when his voice lit up the room.

"Trish? Hey is that you?" Dwayne asked hollering towards the door.

Trish turned around to reveal a very nervous smile. Dwayne walked up to where she was standing.

"Hey lady, what's going on? You looking for Steph?"

"Uh, Yeah I am. Is she here?"

"Don't know. The last time I saw her was at the arena. Hey, how come you never stay at the hotel with the rest of us?"

"I guess I like the space. Well, I guess if Steph isn't here then I will be going."

"Nah, you don't have to do that. I was just about to go out to the pool. Why don't you come with me?"

"I don't have a suit."

"Come up with me. Lita is staying right next door and I am sure she wouldn't mind letting you borrow one of hers."

Trish smiled nervously, "Ok. Sounds like fun."

"Great! Some of the other guys will be down there too."

"It's OK. I need to get my mind off things anyway."

"Everything OK, Trish. You want to talk about it?"

More than I want to breathe Trish was thinking.

"No, thanks. It will all work out."

"If you say so. Come on lets go talk to Lita!"

Dwayne and Trish rode the elevator up to the 25th floor. Dwayne was making small talk the whole time about the hotel size and things like that. Once they got upstairs Dwayne showed Trish where the rooms were.

"Room 2508 is mine and room 2509 is Team Extreme's." Dwayne smiled.

"Thanks, Dwayne."

"Hey no problem. I'm glad you came by. Well I am going to go change. See you in a bit."

"OK, D. See ya."

Trish knocked on the door and a half dead Jeff answered.

"Hey Jeff. Is Lita around?"

Jeff didn't say anything. He just opened the door and passed back out on the bed. Lita and Matt were sitting on the balcony talking. As soon as Lita saw Trish she came in. Trish and her were never that close of friends so she was interested on what was bringing Trish by.

"Hey Trish. What's going on?"

"D, asked me to go swimming with him but I have a problem."

Lita laughed. "Say no more girl. I have 5 in my suitcase. Let me grab them."

"Thanks, Lita. You guys want to come with us?"

"Sure! It would be fun. Wouldn't it Matty?"

"Sounds great to me as long as we go eat first! I'm starved."

"You are always starved, Matt but I think we can eat first. The hotel has a great restaurant in it."

"Lita, can I talk to you for a minute?" Trish asked motioning towards the balcony.

"Sure! Come on. Matt, don't go anywhere and Jeff WAKE UP!"

Jeff just mumbled something and rolled over. Trish and Lita walked out to the balcony.

"What's up, girl?" Lita asked as she sat down on a lounge chair.

"Um, Lita I know we aren't that close but Steph really hurt me and I need someone to talk to."

"Girl, don't worry about it. Stephanie is only worried about her self. I'm surprised it took you this long to figure that out."

"Yeah I see that now."

"So what's on your mind? Don't worry about it I wont say a word to anyone."

Just as soon as Trish started to speak she saw Dwayne sitting on the bed in Lita's room. Her eyes locked on him and the 2 stared at each other through the glass door.

Lita smiled. "I see what's up. Dwayne is a good guy and he really cares about people. I say go for it."

"What?" Trish asked seeming to not be paying attention.

"Nothing, girl. Come on let's go eat and go for a swim."

Trish and Lita both grabbed bathing suits and changed. The guys waited patiently outside. Matt had managed to wake Jeff up and Dwayne was holding him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes so he wouldn't go anywhere.

"Come on, D. I really don't want to go swimming." Jeff whined.

"You didn't want to go yesterday when I asked either and you are going today."

"You tell him, Dwayne." Lita laughed walking out the bathroom.

The guys looked up and smiled at the ladies in their g-string bathing suites.

"DAMN IT!" Matt said laughing before putting his arms around Lita.

You ready, Trish?" Dwayne asked before opening the door.

_Damn he looks good. No shirt and black trunks that accent his tight little ass just perfect! _Trish was thinking as she scanned over Dwayne's more than perfect body.

"Yep. Oh and D we have to go eat first. Matt is hungry."

"What's new? Matt is always hungry and Jeff is always tired."

Everyone laughed before walking out the door. Dwayne had finally put Jeff down who decided he had to go. They ate at the hamburger grill inside the hotel and were all walking down to the pool. Lita had a Margarita in her hand and Trish had a Pina Coloda. Dwayne and the guys jumped right in the pool and started aggravating a near by Stacey Keibler and Test.

Trish and Lita lay on the lounge chairs to get some sun.

"How long have you liked Dwayne?" Lita asked rubbing sunscreen on her legs.

"I guess about a year now."

"A year and you haven't said anything! Girl, Dwayne is sexy as hell and could have who ever he wanted. You better speak now or forever hold your piece!"

I know, Lita. I'm just worried about it is all."

"Don't be. Dwayne is great. But if it makes you feel any better he likes you too."

"He does? How can you tell?"

"Matt and Dwayne have been good friends for a long time. I can just tell from being around him. Something sure was bothering the hell out him last night."

"Really?" Trish asked.

"Yeah he wouldn't even talk to Matt. Matt went to ask him to go to the store with him and Matt said he wouldn't even get out of the bed. That is not Dwayne at all."

"I will tell you all about it, Lita."

Lita's eyes perked at the sound of good gossip. She sat up and turned towards Trish while Trish explained the night before to her.

~*SPLASH! ~*

"You ass!" Trish cried before jumping in the pool to attack Dwayne.

Dwayne was swimming as fast as he could to stay away from her Trish finally caught him and jumped on top of him. They were both laughing uncontrollably. Dwayne held her up over his head and lowered her back down to face her eye to eye. He put a piece of hair behind her ear and without thinking kissed her. Trish almost melted in his arms. His lips were so smooth and perfect and he tasted wonderful. His tongue was exploring the inside of her mouth and she couldn't resist. She would have taking him right there if someone wouldn't have interrupted them.

"Well if it isn't little Ms. I will sleep with anyone to become famous." Stephanie hissed.

Dwayne started to jump out of the pool after her but Jeff grabbed him.

"D, just blow it off. Stephanie is just a whore with a chip on her shoulder."

Stephanie sneered at Jeff for he comment and turned her eyes back to Trish.

"Trish, just watch your back because I will be there. When you think you are alone thing again because I will be there."

"What a freak." Lita said. "Looks like someone is jealous over Dwayne."

"Me? Yeah right! Trish knows what this about and it surly has nothing to do with The Great Loser over there." Stephanie scoffed.

~SMACK~

"You bitch! Dwayne is my friend and all be damned if you are going to talk about him like that in my presents."

Stephanie just held he face and glared at everyone. "I guess no one knows who they are messing with!" She said before leaving.

"Thanks, Lita! Nice hit by the way." Dwayne laughed pulling Trish out of the pull and wrapping a towel around her.

"Thanks, DJ and I meant it." Lita said.

Dwayne smiled at Lita and blew her kiss. Lita playfully laughed and jumped in the pool with Matt and Jeff. Dwayne turned to Trish and placed a kiss on her nose.

"I think we have some unfinished business to attend to, Ms. Stratus." Dwayne said smiling.

"I think you are right, Mr. Johnson!"


	3. Tell Me I'm Dreaming

A/N: Hey as long as I get one review I will keep posting! This chappy continues sexual explicit material. 

Disclaimer: Vince owns the wrestlers and I own the idea.

Trish stood in front of the mirror nervously giving her self a look over. She had changed into a red teddy and let her hair down. Dwayne was sitting on the bed fidgeting. Sure he had been with girls before but they weren't like Trish. He cared about her and he didn't want to hurt her.  Trish walked in the room and smiled at Dwayne. She looked so beautiful he was speechless. He just stood up and walked over to where she was standing. He kissed her softly on the lips.

"You are amazing." He said with a huge smile.

" Dwayne, you don't know how long I have wanted this."

"You don't have to want any longer, my dear. I'm here and yours for the taking."

With that he kissed her passionately and seductively. His tongue danced around in her mouth, exploring her, wanting to learn her every part. He slowly moved down her neck laying small kisses as he went. Trish titled her head to the side to allow him access and moaned softly. Dwayne smiled at the reaction he was receiving and slowly moved to her breast. He circled her nipples with his tongue feeling them harden at his touch. He looked back up at her and smiled. He started undressing her, slowly and carefully not to mess anything up. Once he got the teddy off he picked her up in his arms. She let out a playfully yell as he scooped her of her feet and laid her down on the bed. He stated kissing her stomach entrancing her navel with his tongue as he went down. Trish jumped in pure pleasure as his tongue brushed her spot. She could feel his warm and wet mouth trace her clit working like magic. Just as soon as she thought she couldn't take any more Dwayne entered her. She was so caught up in the moment she never saw him drop his clothes. She let out a low moan of excitement.

"Look at me, Trish. I want to watch you. I want to see you." Dwayne said sweetly as he looked down on her.

She looked up with her hazel eyes locking with Dwayne's. She felt her heart sink into their brown depths as he rocked into her slowly but at a steady speed. He pushed his self into her harder but keeping the same speed making their hips grind together. Dwayne noticed Trish's hard breathing and slow moans and started to pick up the pace. He started slamming his self into her as hard as he could. The headboard was slamming on the wall making a loud thumping sound. Trish felt her legs start to twitch and her pelvis start to contract. Her orgasm washed over her whole body causing her to scream out Dwayne's name in pleasure. Dwayne smiled and kissed her on the lips.

"I want you to make me cum, baby. Can you do that for me?" Dwayne asked licking his lips.

Trish bit her bottom lip and nodded her head. Dwayne smiled and rolled over having her sitting on top of him Trish held her hair in her hand on top of her head with one hand and rocked her hips back and forth against Dwayne's pelvis. Dwayne let out a low moan and smiled. She started rubbing her breasts and sucking her finger. Dwayne could feel his cox throbbing from the sensation and seeing her so excited. Trish stood up a bit to where she was squatting over Dwayne. Steadily she squatted over him moving up and down sliding on his massive erection. Dwayne's could feel her wetness consume him. His cox started throbbing as she stroked him. He felt his whole body tingle and he lifted his back off the bed some and let his warm hot cum fill her insides. He scram her name out before he collapsed back on the bed. Trish lay on top of him.

~~BANG! BANG~

"Keep it down in there! I'm trying to sleep!" They heard Jeff yell from next door. 

They both started laughing and headed off towards the bathtub.

Trish got up silently and changed clothes. She had to go talk to Lita before he woke up. She ran next door and knocked on the door. Lita answered and died laughing as soon as she saw her.

"Sounded like someone got lucky last night!"

"Oh, Lita. You have no idea!" She said laughing.

"Let me grab my purse and we can go get something to eat."

Lita ran back in the hotel room and grabbed her purse. She meets Trish and they walked down to the grill. They sat down and Trish filled Lita in al all the details. They both had a hamburger and headed back to their rooms. Lita watched Trish as she disappeared through the door and she walked back in her hotel. She was glad Dwayne had found Trish. She was good for him.

Trish walked over to the bed where Dwayne was sleeping. He looked so cute and so peaceful lying on his stomach. She sat down next to him and put her arm around him. She jumped when she felt something wet. She moved her hand to see it covered in blood.

"Oh my god! Dwayne! Dwayne!" She yelled at the top of her lunges.

She rolled him over to see a bullet shot in the chest. 

"Dwayne! Please wake up, baby. Oh my god this can't be happening. Please Dwayne please." She pleaded through her tears.

He was still and not moving. She grabbed him in her arms and rocked him back and forth crying her eyes out. Her white shirt was stained with his blood.


	4. Team McMahon

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone. I really wish I owned Dwayne and Shane O'Mac but unfortunately I do not.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, guys! It means a lot and as long as I get one or two I will keep updating! I hope you enjoy the next twist in our story!

"Trish, baby wake up. What's wrong?"

Trish just cried and Dwayne wrapped his arms around her.

"It's OK, baby. I'm here. You were having a bad dream."

"Dwayne, you were dead. I found you here in the room." She said through tears.

"I'm here, baby. Don't worry it was just a dream." He said as he kissed her on the forehead.

"I have never been so scared. You were gone."

"Shh, baby. It's OK."

Trish looked up at Dwayne to see his beautiful chocolate brown eyes and his beautiful smile. The dream seemed so real. Her heart was still pounding but it slowed as Dwayne held her in his arms and whispered soft encouraging words in her ear. Slowly but surly she drifted back to sleep in his arms.

Trish opened her eyes to the sun on her face. She rolled over to Dwayne but he wasn't there. She could hear the shower running and got up to join him. They showered and made love once again in the shower and got dressed to go have something to eat. Trish was sitting on the bed waiting on Dwayne to change. She heard a knock on the door and figured it was Lita and told her to come in. Much to her surprise Shane was standing there with a worried look on his face. Dwayne stuck his head out of the bathroom door and smiled. He may not like Stephanie but him and Shane had been friends for a long time. Dwayne put his pants on and joined Trish.

"Shane, what's going on buddy?" Dwayne asked hugging his friend.

"Hey DJ. It's good to see you again. Trish you too." Shane said.

"Thanks, Shane. It's been a long time. What brings you out?" Trish asked.

"You may think I sound crazy but I'm concerned about your safety, Trish. My sister has been talking crazy and I know how she is. She never backs down, never!" Shane said with a shaky voice.

Dwayne face grew concerned as he sat down next to Trish.

"Crazy how, Shane?" Dwayne asked his friend.

"Saying she would make Trish pay. That she would wait till the moment was right and then bam you would never get to see her again."

Trish could feel the tears start to sting her eyes. She tried to fight them but they started rolling down her face.

"Trish, relax baby. I won't let nothing happen to you and that's a promise." Dwayne said rubbing her check.

"DJ, I wanted to tell you because I know how Stephanie can be. I wouldn't know what to do if she hurt either one of you." 

"Shane, relax I'm a big boy. I can take care of us." Dwayne said with a smile.

"I know you can, DJ but you don't know my sister. She has done some things that I can't even believe."

Trish's face looked so scared and so worried. It was almost like her dream was a warning.

"Shane, I appreciate you coming out to talk to us. Is there something we should do?" Dwayne asked.

"Yes, don't got to RAW on Monday. That's where she's planning to do it. Just tell Dad you are sick."

"The both of us? He will think something is up."

"Don't worry, DJ. I will tell him you both caught the flue and I came out and saw you. I wont let him think any differently, OK. Just stay away from the Consico Field House on Monday." Shane warned.

"Shane, what about you? What if she finds out you told us?" Trish asked through her tears.

"Don't worry about me. I know how to handle her. I just want to make sure nothing happens to wither of you. I will come see you Monday night and let you know what we should do from there. It's going to take a lot of effort but I think we can get through this. Oh, and please don't say anything to anyone. Act sick around everyone and I mean everyone! DJ, don't even say anything to Matt, OK?"

"That will be hard, Shane but I promise. I will do my best not to say anything."

"Good! I will se you both again on Monday. Lay low until then an stay away from Stephanie!" And with that Shane left the room.

Dwayne and Trish both stared at the wall. Their minds were reeling. Why would Stephanie act like this? Was she really capable of killing someone and what sis Shane mean about her doing things that he couldn't believe. Their perfect relationship just seemed to be turned up side down.

When Monday came Dwayne and Trish were on the road. Dwayne had a place they could stay in New York that nobody knew about. He had called Vince that morning and just as Shane had promised Vince already knew they were both sick and told them to get some sleep and relax. Dwayne pulled in the driveway of an old house and put the car in park.

"How long have you had this place?" Trish asked as they grabbed their bags and walked inside.

"It was my grandmas. It has been here for ages. Its been a while since anyone has been in it though so it may be a little dusty."

"It's OK. Have you heard from Shane yet?" She asked her eyes dancing all over Dwayne's face nervously.

"Yes and he is supposed to meet us here. He said something about setting her up but I don't know what he was talking about. I guess we will just wait and see."

When they walked in the house it was dark and smelled old from the house sitting for so long. Dwayne had brought some flashlights and candles for light at night and plenty of blankets to keep them warm. 

"We don't have electricity or anything either, baby. I didn't know where else to go."

"It's OK, Dwayne. Don't worry about it. We shouldn't have to stay here long. Lets get settled in." Trish said smiling trying to calm Dwayne down a bit.

He had been so nervous and it was killing him. How could a woman make him feel so vulnerable and so scared? It just didn't make any sense. They were both unpacking their stuff when they heard Shane pull in the driveway. Dwayne went outside to meet him but almost stop dead in his track. There standing in the driveway was Shane but Stephanie was with him.

"Looks like the plan worked well, Bubba." Stephanie said to Shane laughing.

"Oh yeah. They bought it hook, link, and sinker! Hey Dwayne how are you?"

Dwayne slammed the door and ran inside. He grabbed Trish and started running.

"Dwayne, what's wrong? What's going on?" Trish asked.

"We have got t get out of her, Trish and now!" Dwayne said with a very shaky voice.

They opened the back door to find Shane standing there. He stuck a gun in Dwayne's face.

"You aren't going anywhere, pretty boy. Take your bitch and join my sister in the living room."

"Shane how could you? I trusted you?" Dwayne scoffed.

"You shouldn't trust everyone, DJ. Now get in the house."

Dwayne and Trish turned around and walked back in the living room. Stephanie was standing there with an evil smile on her face.

"Dwayne, Dwayne, Dwayne. I though you were smarter than that but I guess you aren't. It's nice to see you both again. Have a seat and get comfortable because you are in for a long ride!"


End file.
